Anya Oliwa
Anya Oliwa/Blazkowicz (proper Polish spelling: Ania) is William J. Blazkowicz's ally and lover in Wolfenstein: The New Order. She later becomes his wife and mother of his twin children in the newest installment Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus. History Born September 6, 1923 to Polish doctors and intellectuals, Anya was well on her way to a doctorate in archaeology at the University of London. Anya was only 16 when working towards her doctorate, indicating she is very intelligent. The Blitz, however, forced her to abandon her academic pursuits. Stepping up to help with the family trade of running a mental asylum, she serves as head nurse in aiding the afflicted. This includes B.J. Blazkowicz, who was picked up at sea by a fishing boat, badly injured. Anya and her parents do what they can to treat their patients, while frequently getting visits from armed Nazi officers, who arrive without notice and leave with random patients in shackles. She has a slender body appearance with thin eyebrows and a long nose. ''The New Order'' As she is feeding a catatonic B.J. Blazkowicz, Friedrich Keller and his men arrive and announce to her father that they intend to shut down the facility. After he orders one of his men to start executing patients, she rushes to intervene, but is struck in the head by the butt of the perpetrator's Handgun 1960. Her parents prevent her from being shot by struggling with the soldier, but are killed themselves in the process. Little do any of them know, as the gunshots ring out during their execution, B.J. is slowly coming out of his catatonic state, awaking the Nazi-killing machine that layed immobile only moments before. After she is carried off, shouting in horror at the death of her parents, Blazkowicz takes the kitchen knife she was using to cut his food, and promptly makes use of it on the murderous Nazi, cutting into the mans neck while he spits out the words: "Nazi scum!". B.J. saves Anya outside and drags her in a car and makes his escape with her. He and Anya drive to her home and her grandparents tell B.J that the war is over and the world is now owned by the Nazis. Anya accompanies B.J. on some different missions which help them find more members of the resistance. Once B.J. joined the Kreisau Circle, Anya became responsible for radio contact and intercepting Nazi messages. When B.J. is out for mission, she sometimes give assistance via radio. She also studied the "Uberconcrete" that eventually led to the mission to find Set Roth, a Da'at Yichud member. The New Colossus Anya returns in the newest installment of the Wolfenstein series. This time, Anya has married Blazkowicz and is soon expecting twins. Relationships B.J. Blazkowicz Anya met B.J. Blazkowicz in 1946 and took care of him in the insane asylum that her father ran. After 14 years; the Nazis came to close down the asylum, killing her father and mother; leaving the Nazis to capture her after attempting to stop the killing of her parents. When B.J. rescued her, they left for to see her grandparents in the countryside who briefed the former OSA agent that the Nazis rule the whole world. Ania accompanied B.J. on a train headed for Berlin. While working to rid the world of the Nazis; Anya and B.J. try to keep their relationship as professional as possible; however, they also become extremely close with each other. This also turns to a personal, romantic relationship and they become lovers. She is also the only one in the new series that calls B.J. "William" rather than his nickname or last name. During B.J.'s missions on behalf of the Kreisau Circle, Anya provides B.J. with intel and keeps him updated regarding mission development and objectives. However, she also keeps him company with personal comments, as well as reading to B.J. out of the diary her cousin, Ramona, kept during and after the war. These brief diary entries give B.J. insight into the personal lives of ordinary people who resisted the Nazi regime during B.J.'s sojourn in the asylum. Anya survived the Nazi's raid in Kreisau Circle HQ, her status now is alive because she made it to the helicopter in the end of the game. During the event of the New Colossus, she is revealed to have become pregnant with twins from BJ. She is shown to rescue him from the autopsy room of the Nazi and later helps him to launch a second American Revolution against the Nazi. Caroline Becker As a member of the Kreisau Circle; Anya maintains a very professional relationship with Caroline Becker. Gallery Anya.jpg|Anya on the radio to Blazkowicz. Anya Art.jpg|Concept Art of Anya Anya.png|Anya waking up on the train in Berlin. Anya pregn.png|A heavily pregnant Anya deegg.png|Anya prepares to throw a grenade at the Nazi while sliding. es:Anya Oliwa Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters